Drunk
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Getting drunk can lead to simple confessions... CloudxOC


**A/N: **Another Cloud one-shot for someone using their OC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

"Tifa, pass me another beer!" A drunk Cid hollered to the bar hostess.

You chuckled as you watched the airship pilot drink down another mug of beer.

Finally, geostigma is gone forever and the children of Edge are free of pain, including some rare infected adults. You watched as the once geostigma infected boy named Denzel chatting away happily with Barret's adoptive daughter Marlene.

Everyone is laughing and enjoying each other's company. Even Cloud joined in the festivities which is a nice change. Usually he would rather be alone, but you guess he had a change of heart for once. He sat next to Cid drinking down his own beer.

You watched the blonde warrior silently from the table you sat at. You couldn't believe when you found out he had geostigma. The thought that the great hero Cloud Strife no longer being in this world made your heart ache. Just the thought that you may never see his mako blue eyes again nearly brought you down to your knees. Cloud cheated death way too many times to give in to a disease. And yet once again to your amazement, he cheated death once again.

"How long are you gonna stare at him Ayame?" You jumped a little in your chair as Yuffie took the seat next to you.

"Yuffie, don't scare me like that." Your hand rests over your racing heart.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So, you gonna make your move tonight?" Yuffie had a sly look upon her facial features.

"No, he's just gonna leave again anyway." You swished the wine in your glass.

"He would have done so already then, doncha think?" Yuffie asks and you ponder at the question.

"I guess you have a point." You said and the young ninja nodded.

"So, go tell him." Yuffie encouraged and you shook your in disagreement.

"Yuffie, I just can't. He's been through enough already and having to be told that I like him is just gonna put him under more stress." You drank down the rest of the contents from your glass.

"Fine, but don't come cryin' to me when he's with another girl." Yuffie shrugged and walked off to go bug Vincent who is her crush.

You let out a long sigh and set the empty glass down on the table. Getting out your chair you let out a yawn and headed up the stairs. Entering your room you plopped on the bed and snuggled your face into you pillow soon falling asleep.

You didn't know how long you slept, but you woke up to the sound of you door opening. You let your eyes adjust to the dark to see who your intruder is. You could make out the hair which looks spiky and that can only belong to one person.

"Cloud?" You voice dipped in sleepiness.

"Ayame." His voice sounds a little disoriented and you watched as his body stumbled into your room, but not before shutting the door leaving you in complete darkness once again.

You turned on the small lamp next to your bed and he shunned his eyes away from the bright light.

"Cloud, are you okay?" You ask concerned for the blonde swordsman.

"Ayame." He repeated your name once again and attempted to walk over to your bed where you were sitting up in.

"Are you drunk?" As long as you have known Cloud, you've never seen him drunk before.

Before his could answer your question he lost his balance and with a thud hit the wooden floor.

"Oh my, you are." You covered your mouth to prevent yourself from laughing.

"Ayame, come here." Cloud's words were slurring.

You crawled out of bed and keeled down in front of the poor chocobo head.

"It's not like you to get carried away when it comes to drinking." You stated and he grunted in response.

"I know." He said.

"Well, i'll help you get to your room if you want." You suggested, but he shook his head.

"No." And he suddenly pulled you into arms.

"Cloud!" You gasped in surprise and smelled the strong stench of alcohol off his clothes.

"Just let me stay here for the night." His voice sounds sleepy.

"Okay, let me help you get to my bed." You didn't want to argue any further with him.

He finally let go of you and you helped him get to the other end of your room to the bed.

"There you go." You said as he settled down on your bed.

"Thanks Ayame." He yawned.

"Sure, i'll just sleep in your room if you don't mind." You said but Cloud grabbed you wrist and pulled you so that you were laying on the bed with him. He pulled the covers over both of your tired forms and you could feel his breath tickle the back of your neck.

"No, just stay here with me Ayame." He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him; your back against his chest.

You know that you're blushing ten shades of red from the close contact.

"Um, Cloud?" Your voice quivered a little.

"Just sleep Ayame." He lifted his head off the pillow and kissed your cheek.

"I love you." He whispered and fell asleep.

You were shocked by his confession, but you shook it off believing it's just the alcohol talking. Regardless of the situation you are in, you fell asleep in Cloud's arms.

The next morning you wake up to find Cloud sitting up with his arm resting on his bent knee and his hand is on his forehead with the look of pain which you can only guess is the hangover.

"Morning Cloud." You stretched out your arms.

He looked down at you with an ashamed look on his face.

"Ayame, what did I do?" He questioned.

"Oh, you just stumbled in my room." You answered, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Ayame." He warned and you sighed.

"You won't let me leave the room so I had to sleep on the bed with you." You spoke half the truth.

"What else?" He still isn't convinced.

"You wrapped your arms around me." You added.

"And?" Cloud wanted to know more.

"You kissed my cheek and said you love me." You confess and he seems shocked.

"I did that?" He asks and you nodded.

"Ayame, I..." He is at a loss for words.

"It's okay, you were drunk." You put your hand on his shoulder.

"So, you didn't believe me when I said I love you?" He asks.

At this point you were the one at a loss for words.

"Ayame, even if I was drunk...I really mean it. In fact, I was gonna tell you last night before the celebrations were over." He confessed.

"You really love me?" You ask hoping you heard him right.

"Let me prove it to you." And he leaned in planted a soft kiss on your lips.

You didn't care if he tastes like alcohol, the fact that he's kissing you and that he's sober is more then enough proof that he loves you.

_'Maybe he should get drunk more often.' _ You thought as you kissed him long into the morning.


End file.
